


The Wrong Tucker

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tricia steals tweek from craig for the afternoon and her dad finishes him off
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Tricia Tucker/Tweek Tweek, thomas tucker/tweek tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	The Wrong Tucker

The day Craig brought Tweek home felt like the best day of her life she was only 15 at the time but she still knew how handsome and lucky her brother was to have a piece of meat like that she needed a way to get Tweek no matter what. Tricia and Craig have always had a strong bond where craig would do anything for her she almost felt guilty about the crush she had as it would more than likely devestate him beond belief but she knew it would be for the better so sometimes when craig and tweek were hanging out watching a movie/ playing games ect she would usually crash in and cuddle with tweek. Tweek didn't seem to mind so she knew he must be enjoing it sometimes she would sneakly hold her hand when craig wasn't looking and give it a little kiss.

I'm now 19 only a year older than my brother and his handsome boyfriend craig told me he would be out for a few hours so told me to look after his boyfriend which i obviously agreed to since this would be perfect .

"Hey tweek" Tricia replyied with a happy look on her face

"Gah hey Tricia where is craig" he said seeming a bit nervous

"Oh he said he'll be out for a few hours and told me to look after you" Tricia said

"Oh ok you don't need to stay here if you don't want i can wait" Tweek replyied looking more nervous as Tricia sat next to him

"It's no problem dude, so you and my brother have been together for a while now yeah" Tricia asked with a smug look on her face "Yeah i guess it has been a while" Tweek said blushing

"so i guess you guys must of done the deed by now so how was it" Tweek looked confused " Oh no we haven't done anything like that yet just kisses and hugs it's just too much pressure" Tweek was now pulling at his hair so Tricia moved closer and put her hand on his "Dude you gotta stop pulling your hair remember what my bro says"

"oh yeah i guess your right sorry" Tweek said embarresed "it's fine so you guys have never gone further, not even a little suck" Tricia was now trying to tease Tweek " gah no of course not craig probably want to tho i'm just too embarrested to do anything with him" Tricia's smug face grew wider " I could help you out you know teach you a few things to use on him so you're not so unprepared" Tweek was shocked he never thought something like that would be coming out of is boyfriend sisters mouth " Whaaaaat are you insane no I would never cheat on craig with anyone ecspecially you you're his sister for christ sake" Tweek was not looking pissed and took his hand of hers which he completely forgot about.

"well too bad" Tricia said as she pushed him over to the end of the bed and handcuffed both hands to the bed which made him stuck. "gah what the fuck" tweek was now wide eyed realising he couldn't escape " What do you think your doing" Tweek asked still shocked at what craigs sister was doing "What does it look were doing were going to have a bit of fun Tweek and don't worry ive made it so you can't escape ive planeed this for a while now just enjoy it" Tweek knowing it was not use since he was handcuffed was still trying to break free with the most annoyed and angry face that tricia has ever seen she almost kinda like it being diffrent to his normal cheerful self.

Tricia began to take tweeks pants off to see what he was packing "so you were lying to me when you said you didn't want this look how hard you are goddamn" Tweek was trying not to moan as tricia was touching his bulge " gah no i don't want this stop touching me" tricia just smirked up at him whatever you say you'll be moaning your brains out as soon as the day is over anyway" Tricia then decided it was time to take of the boxers and as soon as she did the dick hit her right cheek and gave her a good view of Tweeks cock it was at least 9 inches tall "Wow you're really packing somthing who would of thought you would be hiding this from my brother well if you won't show him i'll just have to act on it" Tweek was looking worried "Tricia please stop I don't want this please" Tricia was too focused on the cock in front of her to care was Tweek was saying right now " I can't belive i'm going to have this to myself before my brother gets the chance but first.... " Tricia gets a needle out and injects somthing into Tweeks right arm.

"Here I go" Tricia stated to slowly jack the cock that was in front of her as it began to grow even bigger "Wow you have a big cock don't you at least now it's getting used" Tricia was enjoying herself but wanted to explore more so she gets up closer to the cock and gives it a lick "tastes good wonder what craig is doing right now don't you"

"Stop and please don't mention him just get it over with please"

"oh so you are enjoying this should of known you were a slut" Tricia becan to suck the cock that was in front of her bobbing her head as fast as she could "we should do this more often don't you think sweetie it can be our little secret and craig won't have to know"

"yeah sure whatever just please get it over with already i want to get out" tweek was trying to hold back a moan as he knew Tricia would saw somthing about it

"let it out babe let me know how your mine with those moans no need to hide them" Tweek could no longer hold back as she kept sucking and bobing her head up and down on his now 10 inch cock as far as she could go anyways. Tweeks moans were like music to Tricias ears but Tweek was getting close

"please don't call me that"

"Tricia stop now I'm gonna cum soon"

Tricia took the cock out her mouth and began to suck on his testicles

Not yet i'll decide when you cum these jelly beans taste great maybe i'll bite them off if you even think of telling anyone about what happened here right sweetie"

"ok please don't i won't tell I promise just don't bite them"

"you've got it but one word about it to anyone and i'll make sure there gone"

"ok I think i'll let you cum now on my face now hun"

Tricia took the jelly beans out here mouth and started to jack the Cock of as fast as she could with her mouth open and tounge out

"i'm cumming"

Tweek came all over Tricias face as some ended up in her mouth and hair"

Suddenly they heard someone upstairs the door opened revealing Tricias dad thomas

"Tricia just what are you doing"

"Teaching tweek here a lesson sir care to help me"

"get out of this room now" thomas said as Trica left with tweeks cum still on her face

"so decided to cheat on craig eh kid"

"no sir she raped me"

"don't lie to me I don't like liars I need to teach you a lesson so you'll never do somthing like this again"

Thomas removed the handcuffs from tweek

"thank you si...."

"Now you listen you me i'm going to finish this job you scream and i'll have you killed understand"

"yes"

"on your back now"

Thomas forced tweek on all fours as thomas took tweeks shirt off he didn't think he looked that bad for a boy his age. Tomas began to unbuckle his pants and take off his pants revealing his 11 inch cock

"cheaters like you don't deserve lube so i'm going in dry"

"wait sirrrrr"

Thomas thrusted in Tweeks ass as hard as he could while having his nails dug into his two ass cheeks

"bet you love being fucked by your boyfriends dad right kid" as he slapped Tweeks ass cheek

"yes I do sir please stopppppp it hurts too mcuh"

"you should of thought about that earlier"

Thomas being fucking tweek harder till he felt like he was going to explode so he took his cock out and pointed it to tweek

"Suck on my cock bitch"

Tweek did as he was told and slowly begain sucking and getting used to the taste. Thomas didn't semm satisfied so he grabbed the young boys hair and was face fucking him as fast as he could while twekk was struggling and gagging.

thomas took his cock out of Tweeks mouth and started to jerk off "open your mouth slut" he did as he was told and opened his mouth

"are you excited for my cum bitch"

"yes I am sir please use all your cum on me"

"Fuck here it comes"

Thomas came on tweeks face and hair some of it even went into is mouth

"ok now go to sleep kid and remember do not tell anyone, anyways looks like your boyfriend you cheated on is here"

Tweek was scared what craig would think of him looking like this being he calmed down and didn't care as he heard rapid footsteps and a door handle twisting.


End file.
